


prayer

by redeyeflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyeflight/pseuds/redeyeflight
Summary: 只是一些字。
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	prayer

“轻一些，再轻一些吧。”

他混乱地，努力地开口求饶。过分纤瘦的大腿被压到胸前，和被揉得發皺的外套抵在一块儿。看上去乱七八糟，衣冠不整。早上没能好好喝进嘴里的牛奶在衣領留下了泛白的污渍，项圈也歪开了，脖颈斜去一边，挑衅地露出搏动着的，死青的血管。

“轻一些…”

狛枝凪斗听上去像是被自己说出的话语带得飘起来一般，尾调像融化的红糖鱼钩，绵软，滚烫。他的下身也并不整齐，泥泞潮湿，此中大多粘稠的清液，都往神座出流解开一半的西装裤上蹭。在他们的身体分开的短暂的一刹那，拉出仅仅手指分开一般，小小的粘丝。

他嘴里说着恳求的话，手却还是不依不饶地环在神座出流的颈上。室内很凉，窗外下雨，他的手指尖也是冰冰凉凉的，为此狛枝竭力地，热诚地，握着小小的拳头，不让自己缺乏温度的肢体碰到神座出流。

有不明不白的热度从他脊椎往上窜，除了性的快感之外，更像是一种毫無由来的，幻觉一般的受洗。狛枝张开嘴，混着痛苦的呻吟，叹一口气。

兴许空气也会做数，一些废弃的气体被他的肺叶排出去了，他在这一瞬间与周遭的环境做了一场即兴交易。神座出流掐着他的腰，往前顶撞，性器在他绸滑热情的肠道里开拓新的领土。狛枝感到嘔吐的欲望，但他胃里空空，连可怜的清水也无法奉上。让他头皮发麻胀痛的快感在下腹里累积，膨胀，可真是幸运啊，一个古怪的念头冒出，信徒竟可承受神的一部分。

神低下头，神的五指牢牢地卡着他的膝窝，安抚受惊的兔。

神座出流总是没有多少称得上激动和兴奋的表情。他们做爱，但并不是第一次，“初次”的刺激之情早已荡然无存。

诚然，他同常人一样充血，勃起，胀大，毋庸置疑地占据狛枝的身体。他垂下眼睫，过分漂亮的鲜红虹膜就暗下光，只是巡视自己的领土。狛枝呼吸，肋骨就急剧显现，半晌又被隐没在薄薄一层皮肉之下。

贫瘠的土地，无论如何播种都无法长出幼苗，神座出流的头发下坠，缠绕，收紧一样，也将无谓的光隔绝出狛枝凪斗的视线。狛枝凪斗哀哀地乞求，轻一些，又立刻反悔，热切地索求，再深一点也没有关系。

断续、破碎的吟叫从他的喉咙中迸开，狛枝凪斗闭起眼睛，更加夸张的景象就在他眼皮后头上映。刺眼的光斑，令他眼球发痛的虹色电流，内脏被翻搅得瘫软，顺服。他的胃仿佛拧成了绳结，给神座出流腾出位置，神座君，他忙乱地渎神，在幻想中悔过道，神座君。

神座出流似乎点了点头，又或者只是听得烦了，想要凑近一些，让他闭上嘴。

他的杖点过的土，便都变为肥沃的，他的杖点过的水，也全成為醇香的酒。有羊羔走上未知的路，就有一本赞扬他的经书，麦子落下，长成麦田。


End file.
